Computing weighing scales combined with printers which print labels that are to be applied to packages of food have been known for some time. Typically, such systems print the net weight, unit price and computed total value of the product. Frequently, in addition to that information, there is also printed in human-readable form the name of the product or commodity.
Commodity name printing has usually been done in one of two ways. The most common way of printing the commodity name on the label has been to provide a series of insertable commodity "keys," one for each product which is normally handled in the particular environment in which the scale system is used. For example, in the meat department of a supermarket, there may be 100 or more different cuts of beef, each with its own name, and somewhat smaller numbers of commodity keys for pork and ham, veal, lamb and poultry. Each key would be provided with raised reverse-reading printing type and the label would be impressed against the inked type (or vice versa) for printing.
Another more recent development in such weighing/label printing systems has been the entry of a numerical or other commodity code on a keyboard by the operator. Each different commodity has its own code number and the introduction of that code number into the system would, through computer translation, cause the commodity name to be printed in human-readable form on the label by setting type wheels in the proper position for printing the label to produce the commodity name.
In still another development, an alphabetical (rather than numerical) keyboard is provided, the operator using such equipment by merely punching the appropriate lettered keys of the selected commodity name. In such latter system, there is no need to translate between code numbers and desired commodity name to assure that the proper commodity name will be printed on the label. This latter system can be cumbersome in instanced where numerous commodity changes are made by requiring a new name to be keyed in each time. Some such names may have several dozen letters.
Until now, those systems which set printer type according to a numerical code entry onto a keyboard by the operator have required the actual printing of a first label to verify that the proper code was selected for the packaged commodity. Normally, this also required weighing the first package in order to produce the necessary computation of total value from the weight and unit price. Typically, a chart of commodity names and associated codes would be provided close at hand for the operator to scan before selecting the code to be entered. In practice, however, as operators get more experienced, they frequently tend to rely on their memories to associate code numbers with specific products, rather than look them up on the chart each time. In either case, a wrong keyboard entry not only causes loss of the first label, but also requires the operator to make an immediate keyboard correction and a repeat weighing.
Many weighing/label printing systems of this type introduce the printed label with the printed side facing downwardly and the mucilage side facing upwardly. Thus, to verify that the commodity code entered corresponds to the commodity being packaged and weighed, the operator first weighs a package, automatically prints a label, and removes the downwardly facing label from the printer for verification of the commodity name. One example of a printer of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,929. This can be done by touching the mucilage side of the label to lift it, make a quick visual verification, apply it to the package if correct, or destroy it and enter a new commodity code if incorrect. Another way that verification is made by some operators is to press the package directly against the upwardly facing mucilage to remove the label and at the same time affix it to the package. If, however, the commodity name is incorrect, a new entry must be made, a new label printed by repeating a weighing of that package, and the new label applied over the first incorrect label to effectively void the first label by covering it.
In other systems where labels are mechanically transported from the printer and applied automatically by machinery (as shown in FIG. 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,929), the initial package which is automatically weighed and conveyed to a label applying station is delivered downstream from the labeling station so that it may be visually verified as to the correctness of the commodity in the package. To avoid excessive rework, a single package should be fed through the machine, labelled and verified before continuing with production. If incorrect, additional problems are encountered in re-entering the correct commodity code and sending the package through the automated machinery for a second weighing and labeling application.
A further problem which may be encountered when there is a change of operators, or when one operator returns from lunch or some other situation in which there has been a time lapse since last machine operation, is that it is often necessary to check what commodity name was last entered into the system. This is true whether the keyboard entry is accomplished by either a number code or letters of the alphabet, i.e., prior art systems required an actual or simulated weighing, coupled with a label printing for commodity name verification.